User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 ? Why wasn't I made a Beureucrat when I became an administrator on the Wiki? This is slightly annoying as I didn't know Anakin Skyoboiliviator wasn't a Beureucrat either and we wanted to give admin rights to Skitnies for the fantastic work he's been doing. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ship Yes sir no more of this ship category buisness, sorry sir, shocktrooper11 reporting for duty. Shocktrooper11 14:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission? I just want permission from the admins to create a page called User:Shocktrooper11/Game I want from Lucas Arts thanks see you Shocktrooper11 15:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I made a new category: Redlinks, so if a page got a massive number of redlinks, I will add it there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing and why is a bunch of the pictures there is in redlinks. And please forgive my tardieness, I am working with chance on another wiki I made. Come on it if you want... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind looks like the redlinks have been fixed...and it is this wiki: Star Wars:Galactic Commands. PS: It is a fanon wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks for letting me know. I didnt mean to accuse Obi of deleting them. Skitnies(Talk) 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Hey man, just tell me if you have any problem with any user, I will try to deal with him. If he is vandalising, add him/her here. It is in order from least potential to most. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Independence from Wookieepedia Anakin Skyobiliviator, Kingofall42 and Chance.purvis: I have written a blog post about the issue with Wookieepedia, read it here . Also, I was thinking of compiling a letter from all of the Administrators to Wookieepedia. If that sounds like a good idea, you can write a bit here. Re:E-11e Blast Cannon Well... there's no such template as 'ImpWeap' according to the source editor. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] *Fixed it now. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) annoying log outs this wiki keeps logging me out by its self taking away all my edits and stuff i am really anoyed please do something...Shocktrooper11 13:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Xfire Hey, Kingo, I just joined Xfire, can you be my friend? My name is anakinskyobiliviator. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) annoying i am so annoyed i finnally got a demolition award and just as i was saving there was a POWER CUT!!!!!!!!Shocktrooper11 11:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. Sam2011 12:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) updating is this wiki updated again just like last time and why its updating again? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter Whoever decided to post the letter on Wookieepedia has done. The Admins deleted it straight away calling it "Proof of Our Immaturity". Sam2011 14:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat There are 3 of us in chat. Sam2011 16:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies is it okay If I promote User:Skitnies to a Commander and a part of the High Council? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will report him to wikia staff. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Freedom Logo Do you think we could have something like our own "Statue of Liberty" for our freedom on monday? I would make a picture of a clone with a blaster fireing into the air in one hand and a hologram in the other hand, like the Statue's torch and book. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) VIDEO i want to add the video darktrooper glitch to my wiki the galactic civil war wiki but im having trubleShocktrooper11 08:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh... my computer is lagging, can you tell me what is the video about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) blaze t is there a mod with a clone blaze trooper in ???Shocktrooper11 15:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing...it is a bit complicated, but good Did you see my blog? And I am still a Moff, by the way, High council is in there too. (Grand Moff outranks Lords) and last thing, how are you still awake??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa I thought you would be sleeping by now! Heh, that is weird... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ooh... I feel you man, I know...I got Science Fair...And to cheer you up, did you see this? I made it myself! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ yup! I am planning to make another one from the ST point of view Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) See you tomorrow It was nice talking to you in my afternoon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wait.... Obi's going to be a commander??? I think Commander and the higher ranks are reserved for people that never been blocked before, and remember, Obi threatened us. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SW VS ST pic I made :) Another pic to cheer you up:http://sw-vs-st.wikia.com/wiki/File:You_have_fail_me_for_the_last_time,_whatsyourname..jpg Enjoy! ^.^ Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And.... other people onboard. *payback from "It's a Trap!!!"* Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 6:41 AM Got to leave soon, my school bus come around 10 minutes from now...and another thing: do you like my new name tag I put in on my profile (the one with the two clones shooting) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think so Yeah, at first I was planning to show the old CW cartoon beat the new one. And I have to go for now. See ya! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) original jet can you recolour this picture for me for something im working on Shocktrooper11 17:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) the is the picture iewant recolouring is this photo can you make it dark blu like clone luitenant.Shocktrooper11 17:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) operation Do you want to join me in operation:trailershots.Shocktrooper11 19:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and that remind me, where is phrase Zero trooper??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but don't you think it look too much like Commader Cody's (Phrase II) armor? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) JT Why Shocktrooper need blue jet trooper you ask? Well, he is contributing to my fanon wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Rank I think you should make a private rank for newbies like Shocktrooper Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) But didn't you block him before for adding irralevent categories? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Mm... do you think I should add the rank as a default for newbie's profile page "Rank box?" Yeah, but remember: I want it to look feble and weak, and stiff... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Can't find it what is the ensign rank called? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *More stiff leg and arms joints. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) All the ranks Can you give me all of your rank userboxes and put them (individuality) in a list in my User:Anakin Skyobiliviator/Rank Userboxes page? I need to see them to add them. If you don't understand ask. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) rank why have i been ranked down 2 ranks i mean whats it About Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maps Project I'd love to help with the map project but I'm not sure there is much I cam do. I'm visiting relatives out of state for the weekend and I can only occasionally check battlefront.wikia.com on my laptop. I'm sorry but I will help whenever I can. Sincerely Skitnies(Talk) 17:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch About the glitche about the acklay is it on ps2 version because i have ps2 version if it is pc version please upload a video or photo i an soon geting pc version but i'm not one for waiting. Shocktrooper11 19:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ??? What is the difference between "British" and "English?" You said that (uh...what's her name) is English not British. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So... you're an English? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and for the rank userboxes, why are they grey? And can you make the front color white so I can read it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ? why that user Tm T is always on chat because when I was on chat he is keeps on joining chat every day and theres no comments Obi wan masterexxx10 23:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I thought commander out ranks captain... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic hey, man I told many of the users here, only take images from battlefront. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch does the acklay glitch apear in this video Shocktrooper11 07:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)thumb|| 501st yes lots of 501st stormtroopers exspecialy the officer ones aka stormtrooper commanders Shocktrooper11 17:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) special offer!! this offer is just for you if you kelp find a picture for executor class star dreadnought battlefront version you can have the mod early Shocktrooper11 17:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) wish list add all your wish list of my mod i'm working on in battlefortn wiki sandbox Shocktrooper11 17:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) executor do you know any website that will have a executor screenshot in so i can make this mod correctly after i made this mod i am making operation trailershots mod Shocktrooper11 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Yeah, it is indeed confusing, so you might want to put up that it is in relative Navy term. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean "My image?" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:ameriacan i am half american half english thanks for asking Shocktrooper11 11:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi should i tell you more about my mod Shocktrooper11 13:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) my mod This list is some stuff in my mod #501st legion imperial marine #Executor class star dreadnought with detailed interior #Rebel mortar trooper #sentinel class landing craft on felucia an utapau #and so much more contact me if you want to hear it but only a bit of it Shocktrooper11 15:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S see this Shocktrooper11 15:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S can you make this picture have aa red lightsaber look this is a map i'm makeing for my mod if your expectinging loads more stuff your correct look...Shocktrooper11 18:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) So, uh, what do you want me to do about it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I guess it is funny once you look at it in a way And can you do me a favor? I want you to help me finish up the Manual of Style in my fanon wiki, please. And no copying from other wiki and paste it there, I want it original. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper I think he is european. He ueses european spelling system and he is not avalible on my afternoon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *Aaaaand another thing: Is the "Queen of Common Wells" in Canada, is she the Wale's Queen or the English's Queen? Re:Vids They are on my personal channel here. Like I told Anakin Skyobiliviator, the videos took ages to make, so if you're going to use them make sure credit is given. Sam2011 20:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I was going to upload a better one soon. Sam2011 22:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Template of Style The wiki deals with fanon things includeing species, vehicle, charactor, etc. Some pages also deals with canon things. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I try my best to make the ARC wiki look nice. I think I will promote you admin there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh....um... Kingo, would you mind...if you have time, that is, to help me contribute to my battlefront video squad? Since sam left, I...um...am left with nobody. For the strategies, you don't have to talk, captions are fine...Please? I got a few subscribers waiting for us to do something new...so, again, please? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay I know it takes time because you got school and everything, so you can upload it anytime you want. PS: Try your best to match one of the strategies stated in the wiki here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Um... Kingo, I know you are a very good photo editor, so do you mind helping me in my photo editing forum in my fanon wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry i dont have a link to the 501st wiki. but ask via talkpage if you want ot know more about my mod. Shocktrooper11 19:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) mod add your mod idea's to my talk page but it could take a while for the laptop to arrive i orderd it from pc world. Shocktrooper11 19:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is on the forum AKA "Transmission Exchange Post" here . Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) by the way here http://501stlegion.wikia.com/wiki/501st_Legion_Wiki Kingo how is the video coming along? Our subscribers want a BF2 commentary. You can always alter your voice on aducity(?). And by the way, on my Fanon wiki, which fraction do you choose? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You picked the right choice as I try to get some more IME users, well, I can edit anything but I am with IME most of the time. Now the IME has one, Revannist Order has one, and the RAR (Republic Alliance of Regions) has one. (By the way, IME got a sith yoda that I command) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 15:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm do you know where i can find find a picture for the background style banking clans comms ship . and dont forget your mod ideas Shocktrooper11 20:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) pic transparent Kingo, can you make dark pictures NOT transparent? Sometimes I can't see anything, so white background would do the trick. By the way, do you want a new space picture for the background of this wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I meant that when a dark picture is transparent in this wiki, it is hard to see (With the dark theme and all), so make it with a white background. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I know I should answer this a LONG time ago When I sign, the picture badge don't count because, unlike sam, it don't count. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm new can I help? I don't have Battlefront but I have played it before, and I'm not new to editing wikis Jedi Admiral user jedi Admiral there is a new user thatleave in England called Jedi Admiral just like you :) Obi wan masterexxx10 17:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oops user Jedi Admiral Obi wan masterexxx10 17:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Activity try to check the recant Activity Obi wan masterexxx10 17:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ha! :) You said that you don't like to use short-hand abbreviation but you do it nowadays! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Jedi Admiral No only she is English, but she is also our first female! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kingo, could you make a new infobox template called "Equipments" for things like Jetpack, jumpack, and such? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) online are you online. Shocktrooper11 11:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) oh by the way hows my photo request going. Shocktrooper11 11:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper's request He posted on my photo editing request forum, can you make the image for him and put it on the forum for him to pick up? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks but I have a little mistake about the news of the new user when I added the link that is blue but it was red Obi wan masterexxx10 23:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi King Of All 42 I'm from Leeds in Yorkshire :) I just wonderd I I could use the images for my PC background? Anakin said it was OK as this is a wiki. Jedi Admiral 18:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) galactic commands wiki i haven,t seen you on star wars the galactic commands wiki recently but i guess that your very busy so i wont complain well till next time .Shocktrooper11 20:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Ooh, fitting theme color editor! Anyway, can you do something like make a template that resembles the tabs on Militia and the Anti-trooper page? I like it and don't feel like adding extra pages just for something for in the same topic Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I hope you don't mind me puting a link to my fanon wiki on you Leo page do you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Executor Does the executor class star dreadnought appear on ps2 version Shocktrooper11 11:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok you deserve this this is the full content of my mod Flying vehicles on every galactic civil war map including geonosis Space Kamino anti troopers verses empire space rhen var with every version of cruiser or frigate avaliable in game Space Mustafar with Empire vs droids Hunt on mustafar dark troopers vs engineer droid and assassain droids 2 new heroes and 6 new units Space naboo royal naboo vs empire And a Idea by snipertrooper 06 hero assault in space. Shocktrooper11 12:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) for naboo i'm planning on giving them n-1 starfighters and when playing as the queen of naboo the royal starship shall spawn. Shocktrooper11 12:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ship the small on from revenge of the sith because its a closer timezone.Shocktrooper11 14:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry Okay, i am sorry oh mitey Kingofall42... snipertrooper06 Wondering i was just wandering is the picture ready for my character on galactic commands wiki if not then just keep doing what you like doing. Shocktrooper11 17:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Well, you know, that tabs on Militia page that when you click on it, it changes the page's contents without leaving the page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) But... it is kind of complicated... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey man long time no speak, sorry I have been inactive. But I'm really impressed with the guns you've been getting. Could you get me an E-11 with a stock, like the Blast Cannon just like the Z-6? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 05:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) chat is it okey to join chat Obi wan masterexxx10 20:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Video and such So, how is the video coming along? If you want to see the password and username for our battlefront account, go to my sandbox in my profile and get it. By the way, I just want to know, what do you like on your tea? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Underarm Chaingun Okay, I added him, now what should I do next? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am sorry to hear that what are you sick with? I myself got a cold. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanon wiki I have set up a few polls in the fanon wiki for the Featured Article. Can you help the vote? So far I put the template on Revani Cruiser and Zeta-2 Balista Starfighter. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Vote? It seems you haven't voted yet... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *Oops, I mean the poll is on the Revansi Class Frigate and Zeta-2 Balista Starfighter... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) DC-15 Sidearm Anti trooper Do you want me to take a screenshot of an anti trooper hold their precision pistol DC-15? And just in case you want any pictures from me, you can put a request for it on here. It also got a link to it on my profile. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Copy that And you the funny thing is that when I am playing normal campaign,Changing of the Guards took me around two weeks, but when I am invincible and have unlimited ammo, it took me seven minutes. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome pic Kingo, I made an awsome pic on my fanon wiki, see here! It was for the Havoctroopers in the Legacy Era! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Took me around from 6 pm to midnight (with dinnertime included) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You should watch this funny video! Here! :D I am going to make a blog about it too! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Get well Get better buddy. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 07:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Get betta What did you catch? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 00:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anti-Aircraft Hey man, I known we already have an image, but could you get me an Anti-Aircraft gun from Utapau with transparency? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 18:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New pic I have a new profile picture just for holiday seasons, on january, I will change it back to normal. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Throw out some ideas You could make darth maul Rudolph (the red nose reindeer) by adding a red nose and a massive antlers on his head instead of horns... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Differnce Can you give me a list of the differences in american and British English? I need it for my fanon wiki. Please format it from british to american. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... I ment the different suffixes like -our to -or and such... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, anakin, you can do this!!!* Kingo! I kinda invited the directer of A Clone Apart on this wiki! (He used to work in pandemic)! Make sure we greet him with respect. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I am contributing to A Clone Apart Wiki at the moment now...(I plan to adopt it) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Chance's MIA I find Chance's Missing In Action rather disturbing. I know he got a job and everything, but even at the very least, he could stop by. When he did stop by, he ignore my questions completely and gone back AWOL. So, Kingo, I just want to know how you feel about this... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Not likely. Chance have been missing even before the holidays come around. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Class I changed the class for the star fighters, ground vehicles, and ground forces to what it says they are in the strategy guide and in p.s. magazines. Can I change them back to what they were before they were reverted? --WAVE 01:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * For me its hard to edit those pages because on one hand I know what classes they are in the Star Wars lore, but in Battle Front they made everything different class to fit with the game mechanics up until Elite Squadron, for the most part. Personally I feel that because this is a Star Wars Battlefront wiki we should use what the designers designated them to be, even if it sounds strange at times like the TIE Interceptor is in the scout fighter class up until Elite Squadron. For now I wont do much, I am going to edit the Interceptor class but not back to what I had it before. **Also write a little about it in Elite Squadron which at this point in the Battlefront series has been the one time it was represented much closer to canon, unfortunately for the person playing the game lol. --WAVE 02:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Anti-trooper Are you REALLY sure that the anti troopers got precision pistol? If so, is there a good proof? And are you very sure that your game's mods is not effecting the unit's looks and weapons? Mine does, so look out for yours. (You can tell when the Rail-Class ARC have a blaster rifle instead of a chaingun, well that is how it is for me...) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, Kingo, do you want me to insert a clock/calender on this wiki like the one on Tardis wiki? The admin gave me the code for it...it is a link though... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and a christmas idea: Make the theme of the wiki hoth.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) About TI (Just my nickname to TI154th) I think we need to list the canonical listings of each battlefront game. We know BF1 and BF2 are more official because it is the main series but RS and ES are spin-offs, which is less official in this wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) cool ? um who changed the photo of the wiki because I really liked the new hoth snow photo:) but who changed the photo? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What I meant to say was. In Star Wars Battlefront 2 and Renegade Squadron the TIE Interceptor, and other star fighters of the same class, are listed in the books as Scout Fighters. I am not sure about Elite Squadron, the only reason I said it was different is because just about every ship in the previous battlefront became NPC vehicles, there not any space vehicle character class except Fighter and transport. --WAVE 23:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Sentinel, in online versus mode it is kinda a joke even having the transports because no one can board the captal ships when online. --WAVE 21:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great holiday to you, Kingo! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I inserted the clock. Like it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Equipment infobox Hey, Kingo, not to ruin your holiday spirit or something, but I am wondering, how is the equipment infobox coming around? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: THe Equipment infobox, a userbox for pages that have to do about pieces about equipments and don't have userboxes for them, like jetpack, jumpack, fusion cutter, and such... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kingo Did you see my Joke page? A new joke is up! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and bad news man, Battlefront: Online is canceled. (Oh, can you sign with four tildes instead of three? It is easier for me to keep this wiki's history when you have timestamp on your sig.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Battlefront Online: This is from Wikipedia: Star Wars: Battlefront Online was rumored to be the next installment in the series. On January 28, 2010, Kotaku reported that SOCOM developer Slant Six Games was working with LucasArts to develop an online-only Battlefront title due in 2011. The game was said to be released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It was also stated that this game may have been the source of the Star Wars: Battlefront IV concept art renders. However, it has been revealed that the game has been cancelled after the studio was unable to meet its 2010 release deadline. Just found out yesterday.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) mod what modding tools are you using.Shocktrooper11 15:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Kingo, when shocktrooper show you how to mod, show it to me too! I have been trying (and failing) many many times. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ??? Sorry to ask you to multi-task, but how is fraps? People are waiting. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I just thoght of a punishments we can give to users that got blocked here: Send them to Wookieepedia to make sure they edit properly. (Evil laughter) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :) hi um have a happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 02:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kingo Did you hear the music I put on the main page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 14:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Music Well....scroll down the main page until you see something like an audio control. Then hit the next button, it should bring up the next song...hopefully. You will know the music when you hear it. And the TI15th (sorry, misname), I would approve if he was, well...I have not been keeping track of him...what have he been doing? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and Kingo, if I am a Fleet Admiral, how come I don't got rank cylinder on my badge??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Game Hi Kingo! Just wondered if you'd be up for a game of Battlefront (original, I lost the CD for 2 :( ), and some of the other admins might join. Sam1207 18:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Um...sure Give him the promotion. By the way, do you mind if I revise the Canon page to fit battlefront wiki? So no "TFU is more canon than battlefront" but more of "BF2 and BF1 is more canon than BF:RS and BF:ES." Tell me, since I will start on it on my Work space. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC)